Central American Falls
by The Faller Geek
Summary: When Grunkle Stan takes the twins to Central America, Mabel and Dipper go back in the era of the ancient Mayans but must find a way out. This story includes some facts, legends, rituals, and maybe some conspiracies. Rated T for some violence and action
1. Chapter 1

It was a certain day at the Mystery Shack and Grunkle Stan called out to the twins and said to them,"Kids! Pack and your bags and get ready for a trip!" Mabel asked,"Grunkle Stan, where are we going?" Grunkle Stan then replied," We are going on a plane trip to Central America and you're gonna be able to see different wonders over there." Dipper was really curious and wanted to know about Central America so he decided to purchase a book about Central America and a book of Mayan legends and mysteries. The next day, Grunkle Stan and the kids were packing their bags and got their luggages ready for the morning. It was 5:00 in the morning and the twins had to get their bags ready to put in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

As Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and I had arrived at the airport, we had to get ready for our flight and hurry because it was leaving in twenty minutes. We had to rush to get on the plane and get there quickly. As we ran, we got on the plane five minutes early and we all sighed with relief since we made it on the plane. While we were on the plane, the flight attendant said that this flight would last three hours. I did not like the fact that our flight had to last that long so once the plane got off the ground, Mabel and Grunkle Stan were sleeping while I was reading the books that I had purchased from the book store so I could learn about Central America and its wonders. I wonder if they have secrets to be unlocked...


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later after our flight, we got off the plane and we had to get on the shuttle to arrive at the hotel. Once we had arrived at the hotel, Mabel was jumping on one of the beds and exclaimed,"Oh my gosh I really love this room! And the beds are so soft and comfortable!" Also, Grunkle Stan was outside in the balcony sitting on one of the lawn chairs and was relaxing. He told me that there are pyramids and ruins to discover out there so Mabel and I decided to go out there and discover them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Mabel and I went out to discover the ruins and pyramids, Mabel saw them and thought they were amazing. I was also amazed by them and what I saw in there were Mayan glyphs and I had wondered what they meant. I got my backpack off my back, opened it, got my book out and turned to the page where the glyphs were. I only got to decode a few of them and the ones I decoded were book, shield, accesion to the throne, scribe, lord, blood letter, and "He of two captives." "I wonder what they all mean" I thought. So after I decoded each of the glyphs, there was a beam of light glowing and I had no idea what was happening. Later I heard Mabel yelling,"Run Dipper! It's trying to get us!" "What is trying to get us?" I asked. "That beam of light!" Mabel shouted. So we had to run as fast as we could and we couldn't stop running so we were fatigue and couldn't pace ourselves so that beam sucked us up and took us someplace else.


	5. Chapter 5

That beam of light took us somewhere. What I saw was a Mayan monument with a illustration of a Mayan doing some kind of offering to a person or a god. Mabel woke up and asked,"Where are we?" "I don't know" I replied. I had no idea where we were but I realized we were in the past. Later, I saw a girl running with something in her hands. I didn't know what it was but it was wrapped with cloth. The girl had long dark hair, light brown skin, and was wearing a red bra and a white truss. The girl passed the object to Mabel and then she passed it back to the girl."What is your name?" Mabel asked the girl. I told Mabel, "Mabel! The Mayans don't understand and speak English!" Later by surprise, the girl spoke English and said,"My name is Itzel." Mabel thought the name was interesting and asked her what the name meant. Itzel said that it was named after the Rainbow goddess. "Cool!" Mabel replied. "I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel" we introduced ourselves to Itzel. Later, there was an army of Mayans approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

When the army was approaching, they were getting closer to us. They had weapons and armor such as spears, obsidian blades, and projectile points. Their weapons were pointing directly at us and we didn't know what was going on. They asked us if we were gods from another world. We didn't say anything so they tied our hands up with rope in a very painful way. Mabel was screaming in pain and our hands were burning red because it was really tight. They took us up to the alter of the pyramid. "Greetings everyone," the ruler replied, "and I am Gukumatz!" Later Gukumatz the ruler asked, "Who are these two kids and what are they doing here?" And after all these questions, there was a Spaniard approaching riding on his horse but he had no armor. After that, Itzel came over and said, "You shall release them!" The ruler snarled at her and she explained to him why. During the arguing, there was lava coming out of the volcano and we had to stop the arguing so the Spaniard and I yelled,"STOP!" and once we yelled, the lava went back in the volcano and the volcano just coughed out some dust. Mabel and the others were surprised on what me and the Spaniard have done.


	7. Chapter 7

After the whole volcano incident, the chief came over and untied the rope from our hands and the Spaniard gets off of his horse and we introduce ourselves to the Mayans. I start off with myself first and then Mabel introduces herself and last but not least, the Spaniard introduces himself. His name is Felipe. So Itzel walks all three of us to our rooms. Our rooms have tapestries of Mayan rituals and it also has the calendar. Like the Roman calendar, it has 365 solar days and it includes sacred rituals that are important to the Mayans. "Everyone get ready for tonight!" Itzel yells out. "How come?" Felipe asks "It's because we're having a royal party tonight!" Itzel yells back. Mabel then replies, "Oh my gosh I love parties!" Mabel was really excited so Itzel got our costumes ready for the party. Felipe and I were talking to each other while we got dressed and Mabel went to meet with Itzel.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was in their costumes including Mabel, Felipe, Itzel, and me. Mabel and Itzel were water lilies and Felipe and I were wearing crab claws. We were the masked dancers because we have to pretend we are the gods of the Underworld. Musicians were playing trumpets and shaking rattles and everyone was playing some games. The game was based on a ritual dance and the object of the game was that one dancer throws reeds and the partner catches them with a stick. People in the group form a circle and one person had a drum and the couple takes turns going in the middle of the circle 3 feet apart. During the party things go crazy like Felipe's horse looks like he's drunk and Mabel and Felipe dance with each other. He falls in love with my sister and kisses her hand. I was really surprised that Mabel went crazy for that guy. First she meets gnomes, vampires, a merman, and now with a Spaniard. Wow. Felipe and Mabel talk and laugh too much about each other. I felt lonely so I decided to get a cup of foamy hot chocolate with Itzel. Itzel and I were talking to each other and I asked her some questions about her life in this society. The party was almost over and I saw Felipe kissing Mabel! I was not surprised because I have seen her kiss a merman but never with a Spaniard. We were done with the party, took off our costumes, and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The party was wild last night and almost everyone got drunk in the party including Felipe's horse. "His name is Adelio," Felipe tells me. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Gukumatz exclaims. "Aaaaah!" we all yelled as we all woke up. It reminded me of the same way of how Grunkle Stan had scared us when we were looking at the wax figures. Later, I decided to go out and explore the world out there with Itzel and Mabel and Felipe were gonna do the same thing as me and Itzel are but while riding on Adelio the horse. What I saw out there were women weaving cloth, people making a foamy chocolate drink,(like the one I had during the party), children playing, and painters painting pots and murals. I went to go play with the kids and Felipe was strumming on his guitar while I was with the kids. They were playing with a rubber ball and Mabel leans on Felipe's side. Gukumatz comes over and says, "THIS ISN'T HOW THE GODS SHOULD PLAY THE BALL GAME!" "WHAT?!"everyone exclaims. So Gukumatz takes us to a ball court and then says, "THIS IS HOW THE GODS SHOULD PLAY THE BALL GAME!" There were people blowing horns and cheering.


	10. Chapter 10

We were in the ball court getting ready for the game. The round consisted of me and Felipe versus 6 people from the chief. Itzel came over to put on our chin pieces, hard leather gloves, belts, wooden yokes around our hips, and quilted cotton elbow pads and knee pads. "Alright," Itzel had said, "The object of the game is that you have to get the ball through one of the hoops without letting it touch your hands, feet, or calves. Use your elbows, knees, hips, and your head to strike the ball. Got it? Good now get ready." I finally understood the object of the game and Gukumatz wanted us to get ready for the ball game. "Ready?" he proclaimed,"BEGIN!" The game had started and the ball was very hollow and had a lot of bounce. I passed the ball to Felipe and he hit it with his hip and he made the score! We were winning the game until the people from the chief were getting better at this. We had lost the ball and we had to end up getting a new ball. Itzel gave us an armadillo. _An armadillo?_ I thought. We used it so our score could go up and as it had bounced it was jumping to the hoop various times. It was so funny Mabel, Itzel, Felipe, Me, and everyone else was laughing. The game was over and we won against the 6 people in the other side of the court so the leader of the losing team had to be BEHEADED. Everyone else in that team is sacrificed. "THERE SHALL BE NO SACRIFICES!" I had yelled out. Everyone in the court cheered except for Gukumatz. He was very displeased with this idea so he had to end up preparing the ritual by himself.


	11. Chapter 11

While preparing for the ritual, one of the servants had to mix up for what was needed for the ritual. He added a lot of things but when Gukumatz saw him, he was upset with him because it needed some more human blood so he tossed HIM in and got killed. There was blood all over the place. During the night, we were celebrating our victory of the ball game and there was a play going on. There were two little boys one imitating me and the other imitates Gukumatz. "Stop! Nobody is getting sacrificed!" the little boy says. Everyone starts laughing and Mabel says to me, "You see Dipper? That kid can do better than you! Ha ha ha ha!" I felt offended but I was still happy to celebrate our victory but all of a sudden, there was something going on. I heard a noise of a loud jaguar roaring. He was getting so close to us and he was really big I don't understand why his eyes were blue and as hard as a solid rock. He got closer and BOOM! He scared us off. Everybody was running for their lives we had to find a way to stop that monster. The Mayan army was getting all their weapons ready to fight the monster. One person from the army ran off wildly and the jaguar stepped on him and he said,"Yes! I'm okay!" The jaguar stepped on him again and said,"Less okay!" The jaguar did the same thing again and that person said, "Not okay!" We ran up to him so we could help him. But then, I asked Felipe to toss me so I could get on the jaguar to punch him. Felipe tossed me and I landed safely on the jaguar and started to punch it. I punched it in the eye and it had started to crack and my hand was red. "Dipper!" Itzel yelled, "Get off of that thing!" Itzel was right. I had to get off of the jaguar immediately because it was falling down to the Underworld. The jaguar was gone, Felipe was carrying Mabel in his arms because she was wounded and got scratched by that jaguar, and Gukumatz was right behind us. "You ingrates!" he said. "What?" I asked, "What was it that you wanted from us?" "And you almost killed everybody!" Felipe exclaimed. "I wanted revenge from you." Gukumatz says in reply. I knew he wanted revenge. Revenge from the ball game we had won. The chief was happy that we defeated the jaguar and that we had saved his people. He thanked all of us and we had to put on a bandage on Mabel's wound.


	12. Chapter 12

After the bandage was wrapped on Mabel's wound, Felipe stayed by her side to take care of her while Itzel tries to find the cure. As Felipe stays by her side, Mabel talks to him and Felipe says to her, "Mabel, you know why I fell in love with you?" "No," Mabel replied. "It's because when I met you at the party, I thought you were a very beautiful girl." When Mabel heard these words, she smiled and Felipe kissed her in the forehead. I talked to Felipe for a little bit and I finally understood why he likes Mabel. Itzel came back with the cure in her hands and gave it to Felipe. So he unwrapped the bandage, placed the cure on Mabel's wound and healed as quickly as possible. Once the wound got healed, Mabel looked at it and was surprised how it got healed. I was also surprised how the wound got healed.


	13. Chapter 13

After the wound got healed, the Mayans went to tell us what was going on. Someone said that there are strangers coming. _Strangers?_ I thought. I began to think it was the Spaniards so I had to find a way for the Mayans to protect their homeland. Felipe came up with an idea, "I think you can add each army guarding each pyramid so they can be able to defend themselves," "Okay," I said, "I think it's worth a shot." Mabel called out the horse's name and said, "Adelio!" And we all hop on the horse and try to defeat all the Spaniards so we could protect the Mayans from getting injured. As we defeated most of the Spaniards, we had to run away from everyone else and Felipe came with us. We made it inside a cavern and we had to say goodbye to our friends Felipe and Itzel. And Mabel said the same words she said to Mermando and said this to Felipe, "Felipe, I guess this is it," she sighs sadly and then Felipe says to her, "I guess not," and then kisses her. We had said goodbye to all of our friends. Later, there was a whirlpool in the water and we had tried to run away from it but we couldn't so it had sucked us up. After the whirlpool, I come out of the water and it was strange that we were in the middle of the ocean. "Mabel!" I yelled,"Where are you?" Then I finally see Mabel popping out of the water for air. I hold on to her and I find a boat for safety so we could row back on land. I safely put her on the boat, and I carefully get on the boat without having go face-down. I'm on the boat gently rowing back on land. Once I arrived back on land, I see Grunkle Stan on land! I call to him and he says to me,"Where have you kids been?" Mabel comes out of the boat and says, "We went back in the time of the ancient Mayans and Dipper stopped a volcano from erupting!" "Ha!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed, "You kids and your crazy imaginations! Now who's up for noogying?" We all laughed and I gave Grunkle Stan a hug and he asked me, "Is it a hug?" "No, IT'S A CHOKEHOLD!" We all laughed and we were happy we made it back to the present.


	14. The End

It was our last day in Central America. Everybody was packing and we were getting ready to head to the airport. We had all our luggages ready to go and Mabel was still thinking of Felipe and I knew how much she misses him. I was thinking of our friends back in the past too and I also knew how much I missed them. I knew that someday, whether it's today or tomorrow, we'll never forget what adventures we had.


End file.
